


I Can't Stop Loving You

by LeidyCC



Category: B1A4, Haikyuu!!, TsukiPro the Animation, スタミュ: 高校星歌劇 | Starmyu | High School Star Musical
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parejitas de Casados, Romance, Too Much de B1A4 me inspiró mucho, Y una Viñeta, serie de drabbles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Serie de pequeñas historias celebrando el 22 de noviembre, el día de la pareja felizmente casada en Japón.





	1. Sawatari/Tatsumi

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Este es un sencillito fanfic, pero muy lleno de amor, que decidí escribir celebrando el 22 de noviembre, que es el día de la pareja casada en Japón.
> 
> Reuní a mis parejitas de casados consentidas (amo las parejas así!!) y cada una le escribí una pequeña historia~ Además, Too Much de B1A4 me brindó mucha inspiración... Escúchenla, es una canción preciosa.
> 
> Sin más, espero les guste y disculpen los posibles errores y/o incoherencias

**.**

**Pareja:** Sawatari/Tatsumi

 **Palabras:** 313

**.**

Aquella mañana de otoño es soleada y agradable, y Tatsumi y Sawatari transitan los solitarios pasillos de los dormitorios rumbo a la academia. Es bastante temprano, por eso no hay más alumnos alrededor, así que no hay prisa en sus pasos. Conversan, entre temas triviales y otros planes para el día junto al resto de su equipo, y de vez en cuando una que otra leve risa escapa de sus labios.

Llevan muchos años compartiendo juntos, la cercanía de sus familias los ha llevado a convivir por tanto tiempo, y no pueden dejar de pensar que, sin importar el largo periodo juntos, no sería suficiente para ellos… Tatsumi no puede vivir sin Sawatari, su _caballero_ dedicado y atento, y Sawatari no es capaz de imaginarse sin Tatsumi a su lado, su _princesa_ de noble corazón y gran talento…

Descienden por las escaleras, sus voces bajas no se apagan aún, y cuando Sawatari se percata de los peldaños resbaladizos no lo piensa dos veces para tenderle una mano a su acompañante. Tatsumi guarda silencio y se detiene por un instante, observando la mano extendida hacia él, y la toma sin vacilar para continuar con su camino.

Al terminar con los escalones, encontrándose a salvo en la planta baja, Tatsumi agradece a su _caballero_ por la ayuda con un pequeño beso en su cálida mejilla. Sawatari lo observa, un poco colorado por su acción repentina, y Tatsumi sólo le sonríe inocente, gustoso de lo que presencia.

Retoman su rumbo, hombro contra hombro, como si nada hubiera pasado… Bueno, claro que se trata de algo significativo para los dos, pero aquellas muestras de afecto son tan recurrentes que ya están habituados a ellas…

 _Ah_ , ¿Cómo vivir sin el otro? Ni siquiera podían pensarlo. Están destinados a estar juntos hasta incluso después de la muerte… Su vínculo es tan fuerte que no existe mal capaz de separarlos.

**.**

**.**


	2. Daichi/Suga

**.**

**Pareja:**  Daichi/Suga

 **Palabras:**  278

**.**

Suga bosteza y Daichi lo observa de reojo. Es tarde, la práctica extendida más otras planificaciones los llevaron a dejar la escuela bastante entrada la noche, y ahora caminan a la par hacia sus respectivos hogares.

El cansancio es notorio en los dos, no sólo por los entrenamientos sino también por las clases que cada vez son más rudas, y por ello sus pasos son pesados. El cielo está prácticamente despejado y la luna redonda y brillante ilumina todo el lugar… Es un escenario romántico, hay que decirlo, pero ninguno de ellos repara en ello.

En silencio andan, cómodo y reconfortándose por el hecho de estar uno muy junto al otro, y es por otro bostezo de Suga (largo y ruidoso) que Daichi se detiene y se fija en este, haciéndolo parar también. Suga se disculpa, una sonrisita penosa se marca en sus labios, y Daichi niega con la cabeza porque no es necesario.

Entonces, Daichi le dedica un gesto comprensivo y pasa un brazo alrededor de la cintura del otro apegándolo a él cuanto puede. Suga no dice nada, dejándose mimar, y a cambio se apoya en Daichi soltando un profundo suspiro de gusto.

Retoman su camino, siguen sin haber palabras, esta vez con sus corazones latiendo con fuerza a causa de la cercanía. Ya no son unos niños, al menos no unos muchachitos de secundaria, además llevan ya un par de años juntos… Sin embargo, no dejan de sentirse como el par de enamorados que son.

Y sin haberlo querido, o al menos darse cuenta de ello, ese terminó convirtiéndose en un paseo romántico entre los dos. La luna, desde lo alto, está feliz por ello.

**.**

**.**


	3. Shiki/Rikka

**.**

**Pareja:**  Shiki/Rikka

 **Palabras:**  407

**.**

Rikka cierra la puerta una vez estuvo dentro de la habitación y lleva un mechón rebelde de su cabello trenzado detrás de su oreja. Se dirige directamente hacia el ventanal, fijándose por un instante en las luces de la ciudad, y corre las cortinas oscuras hasta cerrarla por completo. La habitación permanece ligeramente iluminada con sólo la lámpara encendida sobre la mesita de noche, volviéndose más acogedora de lo que ya es, y cuando se da la vuelta ve a Shiki dejando el cuarto de baño llevando sólo sus pantalones de dormir, el torso desnudo y una toalla alrededor de sus hombros.

En seguida Shiki se deja caer sobre el colchón, sin ningún tipo de cuidado, y permanece recostado boca abajo. Rikka quiere reír por sus movimientos ligeramente torpes pero no lo hace, a cambio decide intervenir, por eso está ahí, y una vez sentado en la cama quita la toalla húmeda dejándola a un lado. Masajea un poco la espalda de su líder, aunque parecen más caricias que nada, y Shiki responde dándose la vuelta…

Está agotado, su último trabajo lo mantuvo despierto por una cantidad de horas considerable, y ahora sólo desea y necesita descansar. Rikka lo sabe, lo estuvo acompañando y apoyando cuanto pudo, y ya que el plazo terminó podía consentirlo…

Acomodándose sobre la cama Rikka anuncia en un susurro amoroso que es momento de dormir, no sin antes felicitarlo por su buen trabajo. Shiki lo sigue después, abrazándose a él sin mucha fuerza, y murmura algo que Rikka no alcanza a entender. Se las arregla para cubrirlos a ambos con el edredón y apagar la luz de su lado, y se pone cómodo sintiendo la respiración tranquila y cálida de Shiki en su cuello, ya se ha dormido.

Rikka está acostumbrado a ello, Shiki no es una persona común después de todo, y eso le gusta. Cuidar de los otros es una cualidad que lo representa, y permanecer atento a Shiki lo llena de felicidad… Es que, ¿Qué mejor que velar por quien tanto amas? Como dicen, permanecer junto a él en las buenas y en las malas…

Con ese último pensamiento, sintiendo cosquillas en su pecho producto a la calidez del momento, Rikka deja un silencioso beso sobre los cabellos violetas y cierra los ojos dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños, donde puede disfrutar de escenarios distintos, a veces hasta fantasiosos, junto a la persona que ama cada vez más.

**.**

**.**


	4. Shinyoung

**.**

**Pareja:**  Shinyoung

 **Palabras:**  695

**.**

“ _Dejar de extrañarte es como tratar de evitar que el tiempo pase”_

Jinyoung suelta con algo de brusquedad sus partituras. Está haciendo un desastre y si sigue así, en vez de hallar como remediarlo, sólo lo empeorará.

Por supuesto, sabe a qué se debe su estado de ánimo… Está extrañando, está añorando más que nunca, y no va a quedarse sentado como si nada.

Lo deja todo olvidado, al menos por un rato, y sale de su estudio. Ve a _Beullie_ dormir sin preocupaciones sobre su costosa camita y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa, orgulloso de lo que está por hacer. Toma sus cosas, teléfono y billetera, y por último se coloca su abrigo antes de salir de su hogar.

Afuera el cielo se tiñe de todos anaranjados, acabando con el azul diurno, y muchos van y vienen en varios sentidos. No le presta atención y sigue adelante, por suerte no está muy lejos. Poco a poco el escenario cambia, el atardecer sigue su curso, y la noche llega a la par que él a su destino. No ve a nadie alrededor, seguro permanecen dentro aún, y decide esperar colocándose hacia un lado.

Las manos le sudan, su corazón se acelera conforme avanzan los segundos y se abraza a sí mismo para evitar que las ansias lo consuman. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces, desde que se encontraron por última vez, y está nervioso… ¿Y si Dongwoo no lo recibe? ¿Y si lo odia? No, Dongwoo es la persona más dulce, más buena, que ha conocido jamás y no por nada es la persona que su corazón eligió amar por siempre. Pensar en la posible reacción del mayor, ante su visita inesperada, sólo hace que sus ansias aumenten.

A pesar de que han tomado caminos diferentes, con sus sueños y proyectos tomando las riendas de su vida, sus corazones permanecen aún más unidos que antes. Y no se le puede hacer nada, es amor verdadero después de todo.

Voces alertan a Jinyoung y nota diversas personas saliendo del set, unas conversando con otras y no fijándose en su presencia. Los ve pasar, ninguno es quien ha ido a buscar, y cuando no queda nadie se extraña ¿Dónde está Dongwoo?

Y cuando observa el interior lo encuentra… Su cabello permanece corto, lleva los anteojos y el abrigo que el mismo Jinyoung le regaló y ¿Es su idea o luce más rellenito? Probablemente. Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Jinyoung, su corazón bombea con más fuerza, y sus pies se mueven por sí solos…

No es como lo imaginó, por supuesto que no, pues el rostro de Dongwoo al verlo está lleno de sorpresa y la vez se baña de felicidad. El rojo se acentúa en sus mejillas y se pasa una mano por sus ojos, como descartando alguna alucinación. Jinyoung sólo puede reír, más por gusto que por burla, y se inclina hacia adelante tomando una de las manos de Dongwoo con sumo cuidado y amor.

Dongwoo sigue viéndolo, aún en su trance, y Jinyoung juega ahora con sus manos unidas. Por dios, son los suficientemente mayores para eso, pero ¿Qué más da? Así son ellos al final de cuentas, sutiles pero entregados.

Y es Dongwoo quien actúa, abrazándolo calurosamente, y Jinyoung le corresponde. Puede sentir su cuerpo vibrar y sabe que Dongwoo quiere llorar, por ello deshace el abrazo y lo besa tiernamente en los labios regalándole una sonrisa a modo de disculpa por sus faltas, por parecer egoísta al sólo preocuparse por él. Dongwoo niega, entiende perfectamente su mensaje, y toma sus mejillas sonriéndole también, sus ojitos cristalinos se vuelven más pequeños y Jinyoung siente que puede morir de un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento (no lo hace, porque eso significaría separarse definitivamente de Dongwoo)

No hay palabras, sólo miradas llenas de amor, y tomados de las manos dejan cada vez más atrás el set donde Dongwoo graba su drama. No saben a dónde van, ni se preocupan por fijar un destino, sólo desean disfrutar de un pequeño rato juntos…

Cuando amas de verdad, cuando los sentimientos y sensaciones son puros y profundos, no queda de otra que seguir amando.

**.**

**.**  


End file.
